


The Romantic Side Of The British Government

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), UK politics - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Mycid, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so sorry <br/>But not really<br/>Mycroft is on a date with the PM of the UK<br/>Basically one of the weirdest things I have ever written</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Romantic Side Of The British Government

Mycroft looked to the gorgeous man on his left, Mister David Cameron really was a sight to behold as the wind blew through his hair on the top of this gorgeous hill. He looked into the bold Prime Minister's blue-grey eyes with adoration and love.

"You are gorgeous" gasped Mycroft as he fed his beloved a grape. He really couldn't believe that he was so lucky as to be able to call this wonderful man his. Of course, he knew it would never last, his relationships never did, but while it was ongoing Mycroft allowed himself to be swept away by the whirlwinds of his deep-set love for this powerful man. 

"Not as gorgeous as you my dear. Wow, these grapes are exquisite!" Giggled David to his lover. All Mycroft could do was sigh contentedly at this wonderful man. This afternoon was perfect. Sitting on the top of a picturesque hill in an almost empty park, the sun was shining and the air was clear. This was only their second date, but the two had known each other for years prior to their first rendez vous for some time alone. "So how is your sector of politics going my dear?" Mr Cameron's speech interrupted Mycroft's train of thought.

"Oh, you know, same old. Some of my workers had to be given a severe warning for certain behaviors being discovered by the press, but overall nothing too dramatic has been happening. But let us not bore each other with talk of our day jobs, I'd like to know more about the David under the suit and formal attire." 

"Oh I bet you would, naughty boy." The Prime Minister winked.

"Gosh, um," Mycroft blushed. "No, um, well, I didn't exactly mean it like that, I just, uhhhh..." 

"I know dear, I was just teasing. What do you want to know?" Dave stroked his lover's face affectionately. At this Mycroft breathed a sigh of relief, although he really did love the flirtier side of his Government official. He pondered for a moment, considering what to ask first.

"You can't have always aspired to be the great man you are today my dear, what did you originally want to be in your younger years?" The PM blushed at this.

"You must promise not to laugh at this, as it is truly absurd!" 

"I promise my dear, it cannot be that embarrassing, my younger brother wanted to be a pirate until the age of 15!" Mycroft sniggered.

"Oh, this gives that competition," he sighed, "I wanted to be a hobo at the age of three. Hear me out! Not really, but that is what I would say. The truth is that I didn't really understand what the word meant, but I thought it sounded cool, and so I decided I wanted to be one of these "cool hobos". It wasn't until I was five that I actually understood what I was telling people and immediately changed my aspirations of course... To becoming a super hero." Mycroft burst out with laughter at this anecdote. David gave him a light swipe on the shoulder. "Hey! You promised not to laugh Mister Holmes!" 

"I am sorry my love," he said through his laughter, "but that is nothing like anything I could have imagined myself!" 

The men spent the rest of their wonderful evening in much the same manner, asking each other silly questions and giggle with each other at the responses. They went on like this for hours, until they looked to the sky together and saw that the sun was setting before them. 

"Isn't that just so beautiful?" David swooned. His eyes crinkled as he smile at his dear beloved. 

"Indeed it is, but nothing could compare to the beauty of you." And with that comment Mycroft leaned towards David and secured their first kiss. It was perfect. 

After the kiss the two men stared at each other lovingly, before deciding that it was time for them to return to their respective homes. They collected their things and bid each other goodbye. As he watched the PM walk into the distance, Mycroft smiled sadly, for he knew that this romance between them would now not last much longer. With a longing sigh, he turned around and headed home. 

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how it is! Do you want more with other MPs? Just leave feedback my lovelies!   
> None of this is serious, and it was just a bit of a silly idea that popped into my head one day...


End file.
